Trouble
by benjisbackup
Summary: Set S3 Road Warrior. Ryan didn't go on that road trip with Sadie, so does that mean Marissa would still be alive? Mild Lanuage
1. Chapter 1

A/N Set S3, Ryan wasn't so insistent on going on the road trip, so he went to see Marissa instead.

'Well there is one other thing I could do to get the money.' Sadie announced to a rather confused looking Ryan.

'And what's that then?' Ryan asked.

'Johnny's dad, he owes Gwen like 10 years worth of child support and if I can get it off him then that would be more than enough money than Gwen needs.'

'Well then I think a little road trip is in order.' Ryan said.

'No,' Sadie shouted.

'Why not?' Ryan asked confused once again.

'Because I'm already going with her.' Volchok said as he walked into the kitchen.

'What – What you're choosing him over me!' Ryan shouted.

'Yes! Yes okay Ryan I am.' Sadie answered back.

Volchok walked over to Sadie and but his arm around her shoulder and started to wander around her body – She didn't seem to mind, in fact Sadie was very responsive to Volchok.

'What's your problem bitch, you have a girlfriend – remember, Marissa Cooper perfect in _every_ way.' Volchok played.

He could see that Ryan was starting to get clearly annoyed.

'You know if you go on this road trip well then Marissa would be all alone and only Volchok would be there for her.' Sadie smirked.

It was only there when Ryan Atwood noticed that he truly realised he was still in love with Marissa, now more than ever – forever and always.

'You guys just go and fuck yourself – and don't come back fucking idiots!' Ryan shouted storming out to his SUV.

_Wow, what the hell? I think I just had one of Summer's rage blackouts. _Ryan thoughtto himself.

--

There was only one place he could go, one place where he knew Marissa would be, one place that everyone came to brood.

_The lifeguard stand – She only went there when she was upset._

And that was what he did to her; he upset her and hurt her – all over again. 

He had to make this right – he loved Marissa.

'Ryan?' He heard a voice from behind.

'Marissa?' Ryan said.

'What are you doing here?' Marissa asked.

'Well I need to talk to you actually.'

'What about.' Marissa said signalling Ryan to sit down beside her.

'About us,' Ryan answered sitting down beside her. 'I think that the last few months for us haven't been easy with Johnny and Trey and the Harbor stuff and I know that I haven't been the best boyfriend to you but,'

'Did you come here to break-up with me?' Marissa asked worried.

'No, no of course not, no Marissa I was just getting the bad stuff out of the way so we could move on to the good stuff.' Ryan smiled, reassuring her.

'Well that's all right then.' Marissa smiled.

'I'm so sorry Riss, if I made you doubt our relationship or hurt you – but I love you more than anything else and I will do anything to make it up to you.'

'Ryan, I think it should be me saying that to you – I love you too. The Johnny thing I didn't love him Ry, I didn't – I wrote him a letter the day he died that said that I loved you and that Johnny and I would only ever be friends and only friends.' Marissa admitted.

'So Johnny took it really bad and got drunk – and that's why he got up that cliff.' Ryan guessed.

'Yes, of course I was sad that he died and everything – but it was mostly guilt about how I helped him _die_, it made me sick Ryan, I couldn't cope with it so I tried to push everything away and hope that it would make everything all right but it didn't it just made things worse – and I nearly lost you to _Sadie_ and I nearly started going of the tracks with Volchok. My relationship with my mom is terrible and Summer's not particularly talking to me and Seth – well Seth is Seth.'

Ryan laughed at Marissa's comment about Seth.

'So from now on, Marissa Cooper we will be honest to each other no matter what it's about and trust each other and…' Ryan got cut off.

'Love each other.' Marissa finished.

A/N This is a 2-parter story btw, I hope you enjoyed it.


	2. Chapter 2

A year later… 

'Hey Ryan man.' Seth called, 'How do you feel about a little Seth/Ryan time, well actually a lot of Seth/Ryan time?'

'No can do dude, gotta meet Marissa.' Ryan answered.

'You know Ryan man, I think you're abusing Seth /Ryan time.'

'Well Seth, how can I abuse Seth/Ryan time when you and Summer live with Marissa and I.'

'That's funny Ryan; I didn't know you were funny. You must be really happy.' Seth pointed out.

'I am. Anyway, when are you and Summer getting your own place?' Ryan asked – hinting.

'Are you and Coop chucking us out?' Seth said sarcastically, 'Summer and I are affected by an earthquake in Rhode Island, and we transfer to Berkley to be with our best friends and this is how you treat us.'

'You left Rhode Island because the comic books prices are cheaper here and Summer came here because she missed getting a tan.' Ryan pointed out.

'GP.'

--

'Soooo Coop,' Summer said whilst walking in the mall alongside Marissa, 'How is things with you and Chino?'

'Good.'

'Good or _really_ good?' Summer asked.

'Fantastic.'

'Well somebody got some last night.' Summer laughed.

'How did you know?' Marissa asked blushing.

'Well…your face turned to a shade of crimson, Seth and I heard you, and you're waking around with the cheesiest grin on your face.'

'Ahh, the walls are too thin.' Marissa sighed.

'What are you guys up to this weekend?' Summer asked.

Well, Ryan's away down to Newport for 2 days'

'Why are you not going?' Summer asked.

'End of term exam, it sucks.' Marissa sighed.

'Tell me about it, Dr. Summers totally gave me detention because I dumped Zach. And Dr. Summers Is his dad.'

'Sounds fun.'

--

'Hey kid.' Sandy said as Ryan waked through the front door of the Cohen house.

'Ryan, we've missed you.' Kirsten said whilst pulling him into a tight hug.

'Where's Marissa?' Sandy asked.

'Yeah, where's our future daughter in-law?' Kirsten asked.

'Now Kirsten they're not married – yet, or engaged.'

'Yeah, that's actually what I'm here for – Marissa's not here because I came down here to tell you that I'm going to propose.' Ryan announced.

'Oh my god Ryan! That's amazing.' Kirsten screamed.

'Congratulations son.' Sandy said pulling Ryan into a hug again.

'I need to see Julie – do you guys know where she is?' Ryan asked.

'Yeah she'll be at the Robert's planning her own wedding.' Kirsten answered.

'Good Luck.' Sandy said.

'I'll Need it.'

--

'Hey Seth.' Marissa said coming into her and Ryan's apartment with Summer behind her.

'Hey Coop, Hello Summer.'

'Hey geek.' Summer greeted.

'Seth, have you ordered the food?' Marissa asked.

'See, at least someone's being nice to me – and yes Marissa I have.'

'Allright, I'll go and get it.' Marissa said walking out the door.

'Bye.'

'So Cohen…Can you explain this?'

'Explain what?' Seth asked.

Summer disappeared for a minute and came back holding a small black box.

'This.' She answered she read the inside of the silver band of the ring. 'Marissa I love you – marry me.'

It was a sliver ring with a large diamond in the middle with two pink sapphires at either side.

'Ohh, where did you find that? That's the ring that Ryan's going to propose to Marissa with.'

A sound was heard at the door and Seth and Summer started scrambling around the room.

--

As Ryan knocked on the door to the Roberts' mansion, he couldn't help but feel nervous.

Sure his little bit of friendship with Julie had gotten better, during time they could now stand each other.

As he heard the keys fiddle at the other side of the door, he thought he was about to faint.

'Ryan?' Neil said greeting Ryan by shaking his hand.

'Dr Roberts, how are you doing?' Ryan asked.

'Good thanks, come in, and how about yourself – going good with you and Marissa?'

'Yes actually really good.'

'So what brings you to Newport?' Neil asked.

'Well I'm going to propose to Marissa and I want to get Julie's blessing.'

'Congratulations Ryan, I'll go and get Julie.'

--

'Ryan.' Julie said as she walked up towards him.

'Julie.' He said as she pulled him into a hug.

He realised the only way to-do it was to get it over with straight away.

'I want to marry your daughter.'

'Kaitlin?' Julie asked.

'No, Marissa.' Ryan answered.

'Ryan, I know that we haven't got on that well over these past years but now its time to put that behind us – because we're family.' Julie said.

'Thanks, But that was weird.' Ryan said.

'God I know I've never been so kind before.'

'Do you think she'll say yes?'

'Of course, she will, Marissa's loved you since she was 16 and now she's 19, there's no chance that she'll say no.'

--

_A week later._

'Marissa, I love you, and I promise to love you and take care of you for the rest of your life. I really want us to get married, Will you marry me?' Ryan asked.

'Of Course Ryan, Yes'

_I hope you enjoyed it._


End file.
